It Will Get Better
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: A broken girl and a broken rebel meet will they find friendship or something else. Modern AU . Strong themes. Rated M .
1. Chapter 1

Yay a new story the title is based the song Keibetsu Shiteita Aijo by AKB48 . This story has real strong themes so don't take _them_ lightly

So here my new story I hope you enjoy

* * *

My name is Peeta and today is the first day of a new school for me after getting kicked out of my old school . I don't care even about school I'm only going because of my farthers dying wish .To make sure his barker stays open.

So far today everything is been fine I'm now in my biology class I try to pay attaching but I just don't real care ,The class is also from paying attention to the teacher , but she goes on about half way of class the class room door opena .A girl with dark hair in a side bride with beautiful gray eyes and dark hoodie on comes in . " well I hope there was something better then class , Mrs Everdeen " the teacher yell at her , the girl just nods as she walk to her desk . Kids start throw things at her and call her names like "slut" , "catpiss" and "neverclean". She sits down at her desk and lay her head down . I she beutituful why would the say such nasty things to her.

Once class is over she tries to run out of class but some trips her then everyone starts laugh . I walk over and help her up " you okay " I ask her .

" Yes ,thank you" she says then runs off.

later that day ...

I hade to get away from everyone . So I snuck on the roof I take a drink of beer then kept hiding for this moment when I need it the most . Out of no where the roof the door opens . I expect it to be the security guard , But it the girl I saw earlier from my biology class.

She is crying , she has what looks like paint in her and running to the edge . It take me a second to understand what she about once I do I run up behind her and grab her .

" let me go " she yells over and over again then starts to cry even more. I pin her to the ground ." Stop you need to clam down " I yell at her. I finely get a good look at her eyes when her eyes met mine . Her eyes are beautiful . " why " the first word she says pulls me out my thought " Why did you stop me , my life is complete shit . So why did you stop me ? " she asks . I pull her up from the ground .

" Because no matter how shitty it is it will get better " I yell at her . She pulls away from and try to run agin , But I grab and pull her in my chest . She stops struggling and cries in to my chest . " you don't know " she says then starts to cry harder.

After she calmed down we sit next each ." Here " I say handing her the thing of beer. " thank you " she says and take a drink . "My name is peeta " I say . She look at me " Katniss " she says .

" Tell me about yourself " I tell her and take the thing of beer from her taken a drink . She dose the same " nothing really my home life is shit , my school life is shit . I have no friends , and there nothing to me"

" how about I ll be your friend " I say taken the last drink of beer . She laugh " yeah wait until every starts to hate you because hang out with catpiss " or Rumors like " oh did you hear catpiss is now peeta little whoe" Turst me you'll get tried of it and become one of then like everyone else" she say I look at her I'm shocked how she said like it is always like that.

" you know what I don't give two shits about what people say if I want to be your friend or something even more . " I don't know of it the beer or just because she so beautiful but I kiss her . She doesn't pull away and first but when I try to put my hand on her cheek she dose. " I'm sorry , I don't want make you uncomfortable "

" it okay " she says .


	2. Chapter 2

After we talked on roof we sneaked out of school and went to a near by park and started throw rocks in the lake . " Do you think you tell me what lead you to try to jump " I ask her . She looks down and picks up a rock and throws it " I guess I was just tired of it " she says. I grab her hand and walk down to the edge of the lake . I grab so water put it in her hair . Taking the paint out of her hair " I know I don't know what you been through but trust me it will get better " I tell her . She look at with her gray eyes look in to mine . "I'm just so scared "she says. I put my hand on her cheek " and it's okay to be " I tell her . She gives me a light smile . I lay down on my back on the ground she dose the same .

" Sometime you just can't listin to them" I tell her . I feel something grab my hand I look down and see it her . I close my hand around her holding it tight . " I'll be here for you " I tell her I sit up and run to backpack and find a paper and write down my countack information . " here " I say hand her the paper " when you need me just call me or go to my apartment " she just nods her head . I don't care what I got myself into all I care about is that I'm fall hard and fast for this girl .

xxxxxxxxxx

When I get back to my apartment I lay on the couch and think about today . I saved Katniss from jumping I don't know much about her cause she didn't tell me much about her . Her eyes are what are getting to me . I can't get over how beautiful she is I want to see a smile on that face on her face . I start to get angery think of all the people who make miserable . How she almost ended her life how scared how she hates her self.

_Stupid . Your a mistake . Idtiot boy _

I get up the throw a cup at the wall causing the glass the shared. After it calm down I start to pick up the glass . When there's a knock at the door . I know it might be my parole officer and social worker Haymitch,

When I open the door I relize it not Haymich but Katniss . She soaking wet from the rain outside her hair is a mess . It look lika bruise forming on her cheek and her eye is black and her lip is bleeding and she cry hard .

"Peeta" she say softly and start to full I catch her before she falls . " Katniss , Katniss " I say as I shake her . " shit " I say to my self . I pick her up and carry her to the couch . When I lay her down it looks like she just she sleeping . I sigh I put my hand on her face . I'm pissed at whoever did this to her. I put a blakent over and leave her I have to try to figure out how to tell Haymich this . When there another knock at the door I know it Haymitch . I just hope his not so pissed at me for ditching school today .

" Hey Haymich how are you " I ask him .

" Boy you better have a good reason.. " before he could finish I hear Katniss calling me.

" Peeta where are you " she asks over I run over to her . I see she shaking and rocking back and forth.

" Hey I'm right here " I say when she see me she grasp me and start to cry . I see Haymitch look at me I know I'm in trouble .

After I get her cut cleand up and tell her to go to sleep after she falls asleep on the couch . I finally get to talk to Haymich .

"First you know now you can't ditch school ,Second who is she " he tell me. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. " I kno and I just meet her today I can tell she been through something she tried to kill herself . " I tell him .

" You didn't think of taking her to hospital where she could get help" he say .

" She was find after I stopped her just showed up I don't know what happen now " I yell at him .

" Okay boy . Just be careful okay" I roll my eyes " and remember I still own this place " he say pointing to the crake that was cussed from me throwing the glass . I just nod . " night boy " . He say before he leaves.

I walk over to Katniss and see she walk " Katniss " I say .

" Who was he" she ask

I think for moment " Just a old friend " I lie and it's also the truth I have know for a long time .

" I'm scard " she says .

" Hey I'm right here . Do you want to tell what happened" I ask as I hold her hand . A tear falls from her eye as holds my hand tight. I sit down on the couch laying her on my lap.

" I was so fucking happy when I meet you . You saved me from doing something stupid . I ...I like your eyes , you voice , your smile you made me feel happy and feel like I'm not alone" she starts I feel my heart sickp a beat as she grabs my hand "You know I told you my home life is shit ." She ask and I just nod . "My mom and step dad are drug addicts and they always drunk . When... " she stops for moment and crys more . I pull her in to my chest holding her tight ." I was happy and smiling since in long time . They kept asking why I was smiling . I just ignored them like I always do then out no where my mom pulled my hair throwing me on the ground . Then she start to slap me told to answer her cause she my mother , So I did I told them I met you and I was happy cause of it . Then out no where they both started to bet me telling me no boy would like me cause I'm ugly and calling me a slut and words you should never hear a parents call thier child . After they left me I just ran away . I just came cause when I need you you'll help me" she cries. I hold close as she criers in to my chest . I can't believe what I heard .

I start to rub her back . " It okay your safe know ." Tell her . I don't want anyone to hurt her . I won't let anyone hurt her .

After she fell asleep . I care her to my bed and lay her down , crovering her with the blanket. I place my hand on her check . I'm go to protacted her . I know I'm falling love with her

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying this story a new chapater will be out soon .


	3. Chapter 3

As I lay on the couch trying to fall asleep . Out of no where I here a scream I run to my room and see that Katniss is up and she crying " Are you okay " I ask her . She shakes her head . " no I hade a nightmare . " I look at her it looks like she was crying . " can you stay with me " She ask . I take a deep bearth. "Yes" I breath out . I walk over to the other side of the bed and lay next to her . She puts her arm around me and lay her head on my chest . Shit this girl all has stolen my heart .

I walk up the in the morning with Katniss still warped around me. I sigh we have to get up and go to school soon . I move done hair out if her face and place my hand on her check . " Katniss , it's time to get up " I tell her .

She sighs and nods . She gets up and walks out my room . I put my hands over my face . I need to figure out what I got myself in to.

Once we get to school . I stop her in the hallway" I know we different class but at lunch we need to talk . Is there some where privit we can meet?" I ask .

She nods "there's some trees behind the school we can meet there . I hide there some time " she say I just nod my head ."Okay I'll see you then " I say and kiss her forehead , I don't care who see

I am all ready falling for her. Then we have to part aways for class .

One lunch hits around I run to the threes behide the school. I see Katniss sitting by a tree. I notice she has no food . " Katniss " I say . She looks at "hey" she says .

" where's your lunch ? " I ask her . She looks down " I don't have one . My mom use all the money in the house for he and husband . " she says. I sit next to her and hand her my lunch ." Here , You can share with me " I say .

" Thank you " she says. Then starts eating half if the sandwich .

" Are you going back there " I ask her . She looks at me .

" No ...yes cause I have no where to go . " she says.I grab her hand holding it thight .

" Come and stay with me " I tell her.

" what about your parents? " she ask . I laugh a little at thar comment .

" My dad died two years ago and my mom is a bitch . So my social work helped me get my place " I tell her .

" You worn't getting in trouble " she ask .

"It won't " I tell her even though I don't know . " look Katniss I know we..Just met but I care about you and want to make sure you safe." I tell her.

" Thank you ...I just want to get some stuff from my house" she says . " but I want you to come with me " she tells me .

" Okay" I say.

After school I call my friend Finick to help . " hey peeta whats up" he says when answers .

"Finnick I need you to help me with something." I tell him.

" what " he ask.

" I need you to help break in to house" I tell him.

" dude aren't you on parole ? " he ask .

" Yes , but I just need help a girl out" I tell him.

" ohhhh I see okay fine . I'll help" he say .

" Shut up just come to my new school and pick us up" I tell him.

Once I see Katniss walk out of the school . I run and grab her hand. " come on. My friend is going help ." I tell her . She nos her head.

" Peeta my house is scary . We need to be careful." She says.

"We will " she says.

* * *

Yay a update i will update again very soon I just wanted to update on May 8 because it Katniss birth day but I will update very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

When I see Finnick car . I hold Katniss hand tight . "Katniss you are about to meet my best friend . Just be prepared he's a little crazy" I tell her. She just nods . Once he parks she gets in to backseat if the car . As get in the front .

" So this the girl you to help " he say I punch him in the arm . " shut up " I tell him as he rubs his arm" Katniss where is your house at " .

" 12th nightlock steet " she mumbles . I look at Finnick who give me a look. We both know that area is the most dangerous part town .That's were all the party's Finnick and I went to where at . We realized that area was way to dangers if we stayed there we could have gotten killed . " girl you are shiting us . " Finnick tell her .

She laughs . " I wish . I hate that place but my mom love her husband so much . That we left our nice house on Victor drive . Because of him . Now I leave where most crime happens and where all drug dealers leave . " she says.

" Katniss " I say reaching her for her hand . She squeeze mine " I'm just glad to get out of that shit hole. " she says.

Once we get there we pull in front of a beat down house . I'm sick that this wear she lived . " I just want grab as much as we can and get the hell out of here" she says .

We walk up to the house . I keep a hold of Katniss hand . The doors open and see the about ten people are past out all over . Some are even half or fully naked.

" I guess they had a party . " Katniss whispers " my room is this way" she say walk up stars. She grabs a key from her puckt. She ones a door to a locked room. " there's some trash bags in my closet just stuff as much as you can just hurry" she say me and Finnick nod . Grabbing the bags and start to throw everything in bags . I see Katniss grabs a neckless and putting in around her neck . Then grabbing what looks like a mens jacket.

A few minutes later when we here a sound . We all freeze . " shit " Katniss say . We quickly grab a much we can " we can go out my window. We start to trow the bags out the window and start to clim out before Katniss claims out she stops ." Katniss we need to leave " I tell her .

" wait " she say and runs to wear her bed is . She grabs what looks like a shoe box then starts to clim out . We throw even thing in Finicks car once we in the car Finnick takes off. I look in the back seat and Katniss crying . I reach behind me and grab her hand holding it we get back to my place we stop .At a little restuant called The Hub. I still hold Katniss hand as we walk in " I need to go restroom . I'll be right back " she says . I nod and let go of her hand.

"So how the hell did you meet . The maiden distressed ? " Finnick asks .

"I saved her from jumping . I promised my self I would help her " I tell him . Finnick just looks at me . He doesn't say anything . We just sit down when Katniss come back she sits next to me . Warping her arms around me " Am I finally a way from there " she asks ?

I pull her close " yes" I tell her.

xxxxxxxxX

Once we get back to my place . After me and Finnick bring her stuff in I notice she fall a sleep on the couch. Pick he up and carry her to my room and lay her in the bed. I move the hair out her face . I going keep her safe no matter what . I think I'm falling in love with her , shit .

XxxxxxX

After about 30 minutes I heard Katniss screaming . Having anouther nightmare when she asked for me to stay I didn't deny her I know I'm fall for her I can't fight it she beautiful I hate that her life was shitty before . I'm going give the best as much as I can , I'm going to fight for my dads bakery and give her the best . She deserves the best.

* * *

Sorry for not update in long time but school done with so more writing yes! I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is Katniss POV . My life is getting less busy so soon I will update more .**

* * *

I am out that nightmare . I walk up for the 2nd time with out a night mare or the sound of fighting . No I'm in Peeta's bed , I feel safe . Ever since my Dad and Prim died . My mom went out conturl first it was just always drinking going to clubs and bring different guys home. Then she met Cray . She would spend all her time with him forgetting about her daughter who need her the one who was still there . I start notice how she was sping out conturl , when I was at my last choir perform . She didn't show up there to watch or pick me up , she didn't call . I end up walking home by my self at the age of 13 . When I got home I found her with her boyfriend drunk out there mind and making out .That was the first time she slapped me . She told me I ruined her night . After that every thing became shit . Till I met Peeta . He saved me . Thats one of the mean reasons I'm falling in love with him .

I turn and see Peeta asleep on his back. This is scend time I have felt safe . " peeta " I say and shake him a little. He opens his blue eyes a looks at me " Hey are you okay ?" he ask .

I nod my head " yeah it just time to get ready for school" I tell him. He just nods his hade and gets out bed . I bit my lip , I need keep quite about my feelings . If I tell him he might want me he and I'll have to go back to that nightmare.

When we get to school . Peeta turns to me " Ill meet you at the front door after school and by your locker ever perid okay" he says and he kiss the top my head.

" Okay " I say

He kept his promise he met after each of his class even when they far away from my locker he would run to me to make sure I was okay . Right now in waiting for him it free priod . He is lite and it's making me nervice . As I wait for him I see someone I don't want to see . I start to walk as fast as I can but they are to fast they cach up and push me up against the wall. " your parents didn't pay this month you now want that means " he say . I start trying to push him off me but he to strong .

" let me go I have nothing do with then anymore " I yell as try brake free. Out no where I feel him be pushed off me . " leave her along or else " Peeta say . Next thing I know I feel peeta grab my hand takes off running .

I don't know how long we run . We stop at the same leak we when to when we first meet . " Kat , what happend " he ask. I just start to cry all the memoirs come back . How could peeta love me when I'm so messed up .

Peeta pulls me close I cry in to his chest . " Katniss tell me what worng " he yells at me .

"Peeta I have so much shit happend to me ...I...I...I like you but how could you like me when I'm so messed up " I yell at him .

He grabs my face and kiss me hard . Not like when he kissed me for the frist time but with passion .

" Katniss I don't care ... I have been so much as well " he say he kiss me one more time " we can start all over together " he says. He pulls me close as I start to cry in to his chast we both messed up . We will be he for each other


End file.
